Hollow Bastion
Hollow Bastion ist eine Welt aus Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories und Kingdom Hearts coded. In Kingdom Hearts II wurde die Welt um eine Stadt und andere Gebiete erweitert. In einem Rückblick von Xion nach Kingdom Hearts ist auch Hollow Bastion kurzzeitig in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days zu sehen. Trotz das diese Welt auf keinen Disney-Film basiert, zeigt es gleich die Abläufe von zwei Disney-Filmen. Zum einen die Jagd vom Biest nach Belle durch das gesamte Schloss aus dem Film "Die Schöne und das Biest" und zum anderen Malefiz Schloss aus dem Film " ". Das Schloss ist größer als der Rest der Welt, weshalb es ein markantes Zeichen der eigentlich Welt, Radiant Garden, geworden ist. Da dieses Schloss eben so markant hervorsticht, wurde die Welt von Malefiz umbenannt nach Hollow Bastion, woraufhin der Name bis zu einem späteren Teil in Kingdom Hearts II bestehen bleibt. Nur am Ende von Kingdom Hearts II, wo die Menschen durch Trons Hilfe sich wieder an den Namen erinnern, und Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep ist der Name Radiant Garden vorhanden. Im Gegensatz zum Rest von Radiant Garden, welcher mehr oder minder als Final Fantasy-Welt dargestellt wird, hat Hollow Bastion keine Beziehung zu Final Fantasy. Ansem der Weise war der frühere Herrscher dieser Welt, das Schloss wurde von Malefiz übernommen und sie nannte sich selbst Herrscherin, obwohl sie nur benutzt wurden ist. Orte ''Kingdom Hearts'' Sora und der Rest der Gruppe betreten Hollow Bastion an der Kaskade der Irre, benannt nach den Wasserfällen, die seltsamerweise nach oben fließen, als nach unten. An magisch schwebenden Felsen und Simsen springend, gelangt die Truppe zur ersten Gondel, die zum Eingangsportal des Schloss führt. Es besteht aus Vorsprüngen, Balkonen und weiteren Aufzügen, welche selbständig laufen. Von hier kann man direkt ins Schloss durch ein großes Tor. Fällt man inmitten der Leere, gelangt man dort, wo die Handlung fortgeführt wird: zum Unterbau und Untergrundkanal, um den Mechanismus des Schlosses zu aktivieren. Der Untergrundkanal ist in vier betretbare Abschnitte geteilt. Durch Wasserblasen kann man durch das Wasser geleitet werden; mit Kristallen verschieben sich Wände. Desweitern befindet sich ein kleiner Kerker, mit einer Plattform Richtung Untergrundkanal 3 und mit einer Tür, die zum Untergrundkanal führt. Betritt man nun doch die Tür des Eingangportals, steht man inmitten der zweistöckigen Wandelhalle, wo ein massives Puzzle vervollständigt werden muss, um tiefer in das Schloss vorzudringen. Ein großer Brunnen thront im Zentrum. Durch die Tür links in der Halle gelangt man zu der Bibliothek, wo auch hier ein Rätsel gelöst werden muss, indem Bücher aus den falschen Regalen herausgenommen und in die richtige Bänderreihe zurückgestellt werden. Dadurch verschieben sich die Regale und machen den Weg frei, ins zweite Stockwerk zu gelangen: Entweder zur zweiten Ebene der Wandelhalle oder zum Liftschacht. Belle, Yuffie, Leon und Aerith können hier besucht werden, nachdem das Schlüsselloch versiegelt wurde. Der Liftschacht enthält magische Aufzüge, die zu weiteren Ebenen führen, aber die auch durchtrennt sind, durch mystische Barrieren. Die Decke des Schachtes ist nach dem selben Muster gestaltet, wie die Säulen im Ort des Erwachens. Geht man nun weiter durch den Liftschacht, durchquert man auch die Außenwand der Gewinde und Erker der Schlote bis man letztendlich in der Kapelle landet. Ein düsterer Raum mit einem Wandelgang aus grünem Teppich und einem kreisrundem Ende, dessen Boden charakteristisch mit schwarzen Dornen, Schlangen und einer Rose, getränkt in grünem Lichtschein verziert ist. Hier wird unser Held mit Malefiz konfrontiert. Wenn das erstmal hinter ihm liegt, steht der nächste schwierige Kampf vor Sora, nämlich gegen seinen besten Freund Riku und es wird der Abschnitt, wo das Schlüsselloch thront und die Prinzessinnen der Herzen schlafen - die sechste-Lichterhalle - eröffnet. Das Portal in Form des Herzlosen-Symbols leitet Sora & Co. in die Tiefen des Schatten-Wirrsals, wo ein Kampf gegen Behemoth stattfindet und das Schlüsselloch versiegelt wird. Nach dem letzten Abschnitt des Wolkenkarzers in dem Ende der Welt, betritt man einen unbespielbaren Ort, voraussichtlich aus Hollow Bastion. Es ist das Labor. Das Einzige, was dort zu sehen ist, ist ein Gang, welcher Ansems Studierzimmer gleicht in Kingdom Hearts II. Das eine Ende des Korridors verblasst in der Dunkelheit und führt wieder zum Weltenkarzer zurück. Das andere Ende hat ein schwebendes Herzlosen-Symbol als Barrikade, welche unpassierbar ist. Auf der linken Seite ist eine Kammer mit einem seltsamen Apparat und vielen Löchern, der Dunkelheit. Die Maschine hat einen großen Computer und mehrere Menschen-hohe Kapseln angeschlossen. Dies könnte der Ort sein, indem Xehanort und seinem Mitgespielern das Herz aus dem Körper gerissen wurde und welche zu Herzlosen bzw. Niemanden wurden. Der Computer zeigt eine Nachricht an, die gelesen werden muss, damit der Raum überhaupt verlassen werden kann: Oh, ihr herzlosen Kinder der Dunkelheit, ''die euch gebar... Die Welten sollt ihr mit '' ''eurer tiefen Schwärze überziehen. '' ''Erscheinen soll es... '' ''Das Herz der wahren Welt. Vereinen '' ''sollt ihr alle Herzen. Ein Herz, alle '' ''Herzen... Alle Herzen, ein Herz... '' ''"Kingdom Hearts", das Königreich '' ''der Herzen. Das Herz aller Herzen. Die '' ''Geburtsstätte des Dunkeln. '' ''Die Dunkelheit ruft euch, ihr Kinder der '' ''Schatten. Ersticken soll das Licht an '' ''euch. Doch nur für reine Herzen öffnen '' ''sich die Pforten des Königreiches. '' ''Sieben solcher, vom Dunkeln unberührte '' ''Herzen. Sieben "Schlüssellöcher" und '' ''zwei "Schlüssel" öffnen jene Pforten in '' ''die Dunkelheit. '' ''Die Pforten, die dem Licht Einhalt '' ''gebieten. Dem lichten Herz bleiben sie '' ''auf ewig verschlossen. Dem dunklen '' ''Herz sei die Heimkehr erlaubt... '' ''Oh, ihr Kinder der Dunkelheit... '' ''Bis die Zeit gekommen ist, seid gierig '' ''auf jedes Herz, das ihr findet! '' ''Kingdom Hearts II Die Bewegungsfreiheit in dem Schloss ist in Kingdom Hearts II sehr limitiert. Während der zweiten Reise nach Hollow Bastion ist der Weg zum Schloss entriegelt und führt über dem Wiederaufbaugelände zum Seiteneingang, einem Platz mit einem Speicherpunkt und dem Haupteingang zur Bastion selbst. Innen angekommen, muss die Gruppe durch die verwinkelten Korridore, bevor man Ansems Arbeitszimmer erreicht, wo viele Geheimnisse um Ansem gelöst, aber auch neue entstehen. Die Herzlosen-Farm ist der Ort, wo die Herzlosen die reale Welt betreten. *''Ansems Arbeitszimmer und Computer'' Ansems Arbeitszimmer ist das private Studierzimmer von Ansem dem Weisen in Hollow Bastion. Der Raum enthielt einen Thron und einen Schreibtisch, Behälter mit Herzen und Bücher. Als der Regent von Radiant Garden benutzte er diesen Ort, um seine Aufzeichnungen über das Herz zu lagern. König Micky und Ansem haben sehr oft miteinander in diesem Raum gesprochen. Ein Portrait Xehanorts befindet sich an der Wand, obwohl es ungewiss ist, ob Ansem oder Xehanort, das Gemälde aufgehangen hat. Hinter dem Bild stehen die Namen der Prinzessinnen der Herzen, welche das Passwort für den Computer sind. Ein versteckter Mechanismus legte den Weg zum Computer frei. Ansems Computer ist ein komplexes Computer-System, welches von Ansem dem Weisen benutzt wurde, während er noch über Radiant Garden regierte, später - nach seinem Exil - dann aber von seinen Auszubildenden. Es enthält ein ausgeklügeltes Netzwerk, kopiert von ENCOM, welches die Welt Space Paranoids enthält. Es hatte mal Informationen über Herzlose, Niemande, die Organisation XIII und Ansem dem Weisen. Aber während Sora, Donald und Goofy solche Informationen aufrufen wollten, konnte nur Einblick in Ansem den Weisen geschafft werden, da die anderen Daten defekt waren, vielleicht durch Xemnas. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Geschichte ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' :Hauptartikel: Radiant Garden Zwischen Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep und Kingdom Hearts Hollow Bastion war einst ein glorreiches Schloss, wachend über ganz Radiant Garden und wurde von einem respektablen König, Ansem der Weise, beherrscht. Vieles über die Geschichte des Schlosses ist unbekannt, außer das Ansem der Herrscher war. Aber Ansems Schüler, angeführt von Xehanort, stürzten ihren ehemaligen Meister und Mentor und erweiterten seine Versuche und legten mehr mechanische Komponenten hinzu. Das Ergebnis war eine verdrehte Bastion, halb schönes Schloss und eine halb verzerrte Fabrik. Laut Leon nahm Malefiz Hollow Bastion neun Jahre vor den Ereignissen in Kingdom Hearts mit den Herzlosen ein. Einige Bewohner konnten entkommen, viele endeten jedoch in der Stadt Traverse. Aber die jüngste bekannte Bewohnerin, Kairi, wurde von Xehanort zu den Ozeanen der Welten gesendet und landete schließlich auf den Inseln des Schicksals dank Aquas Zauber. Während ihrer Herrschaft im Schloss, als eine von Ansem, Sucher der Dunkelheit Untergebenen, ist es wahrscheinlich, dass sie entweder das Burgverlies umgestaltet oder neu gemacht hat, da die Dekoration aus Rosen und vielen dornigen Ranken besteht. ''Kingdom Hearts'' ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' ''Kingdom Hearts II'' :Hauptartikel: Radiant Garden